HIGH-THROUGHPUT GENOMICS AND BIOINFORMATIC ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The High-Throughput Genomics and Bioinformatic Analysis Shared Resource (GBA) is dedicated to supporting the genomic experimentation and bioinformatic analysis needs of Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI). Established in 1997, GBA consists of two closely-aligned sections, the Genomics Section, led by Brian Dalley, PhD, and the Bioinformatic Analysis Section, led by David Nix, PhD. Both Sections provide teams of genomic professionals who guide Cancer Center members through the experimental and analytical processes, support diverse protocols enabling state-of-the-art research, and continuously review and incorporate novel technologies for the benefit of HCI?s Research Programs. GBA?s aims are: 1) to provide state-of-the-art genomic technologies, services, and expertise, and 2) to support the scientific research objectives of the Cancer Center by enabling access to cost-effective, sophisticated genomic approaches for high-impact research, including team science grants. Management of GBA within the Cancer Center ensures that the Resource is focused on addressing the genomic technology needs of Cancer Center members. Specifically, GBA performs three essential functions: 1) recruit and train highly experienced scientists, bioinformaticians, and genomic technicians to support Cancer Center members, 2) provide a diverse portfolio of experimental protocols and analysis workflows to enable the latest research in genomics, and 3) evaluate, implement, and optimize genomic sequencing and bioanalytic infrastructure for the benefit of researchers at HCI. Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding comprise 28% of GBA users. Users benefit from the exceptional quality of the Resource at a highly subsidized cost, enabled through Cancer Center Support Grant and HCI support. Since 2014, over 80 publications have included experiments supported by the Resource. In summary, GBA provides a full-service facility to Cancer Center members and University of Utah investigators for state-of-the-art genomics research that spans the spectrum from experimental design, data generation, and in-depth integrated analysis to publication-quality figures and tables. The GS offers evaluation of sample quality, construction and qualification of Illumina sequencing libraries, and Illumina sequencing. The BAS conducts data analysis services that include processing raw data to primary results using well-developed analytic protocols for all of the major classes of next-generation sequencing applications. GBA also plays a key role in HCI?s translational genomics groups, which bring together investigators and clinicians who work with aggregated patient-derived datasets to improve clinical care. These comprehensive services enable investigators from diverse disciplines to use these powerful tools to inform their research.